1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for forming magnetically modified electrodes and electrodes made by such methods. According to the present invention, magnetically modified electrodes exhibit improved properties compared to electrodes that are not magnetically modified.
2. Background of the Related Art
Bulk properties of molecules in magnetic fields are fairly well understood. In the detailed description of preferred embodiments, it will be shown that interfacial gradients in properly prepared composite materials can be exploited to enhance flux in many types of electrochemical systems such as fuel cells, batteries, membrane sensors, filters and flux switches. First, however, the following discussion provides a brief overview of the current understanding of magnetic properties in composites. In particular, the discussion below summarizes the thermodynamic, kinetic and mass transport properties of bulk magnetic materials.